Decline of Duel monsters
by Hyrozanryu2
Summary: What Yugi, Marik and the mutt do in their spare time! Made to get back at Heartfout for his rip off. HF: Don't you think its ironic that I uploaded this? CTM: No, not really.


Decline of duelling 

This is a funny remake of decline of games 2,3 and decline Christmas

Also this is to get back at Heartfout and the voices in his head

We have yugi as dim, Dan is Marik and J.T is Joey

Tom is seto (OHMYGODIAMINTHEFIRE!)

Enjoy!

1:00 Pm Tuesday 26/7/06

Marik's house..

"Silfer the sky dragon Attack his life points! Yu-gi exclaims as marik is ranting

"You know yugi all this duelling we do, can't be good for our health" says marik

"Yeah you are right lets go outside" yugi exclaims like he had just got the idea.

In Marik's garden suddenly a shout is heard "Silfer the sky dragon ATTACK!"

" Wait a minute yugi how come you have been able to summon Silfer in your fist turn ALWAYS?" marik asks as 4 cards fall from yugi's sleeve "ohh that is how!" Picking up 4 Silfers…

10:00 Am Wednesday 27/7/06

Marik's house..

"YUGI! We need to go to your grandpa's place according to him he has some new cards!" shouts marik up the stairs "shut up" snaps Joey " trying to watch TV here"

"The worlds funniest god cards" exclaims the announcer "Obelisk the tormenter Attack!" (Boom) "Ow my groin"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha" laughs Joey "what did I miss?" says Joey changing the subject

"We are going to my grandpa's shop" says yugi putting on a coat

"Cool we will go riiight after this" Joey says picking up the remote and turning on the TV

"We return to the worlds funniest god cards" says the announcer " winged dragon of Ra ATTACK!" (BANG) " Ow my groin… Again"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"

10:30Am Wednesday 27/7/06

Yugi's grandpa's shop

"I'll give you stamping down on prices" Joey says while stamping on the head of a geek "I had to pay full price for a Blue eyes White Dragon and it has only been out for a week"

"We will happily drop our prices if you find any better" pleads the geek

"Not anymore" says Joey as he puts on a duel disk and plays red eyes black dragon

Moving away from that we see yugi going down an isle of god cards and he suddenly stops to see a card "Obelisk the tormenter that is the card I need" says yugi impressed with himself as he looks at his deck "yeah but who has that amount of money?" says Marik pointing out the price tag "oh right well I could-" suddenly a Weevil in a brown length coat whispers to Marik and yugi " you want some illegal cards?" suddenly he opens his coat to reveal millions of god cards "so you interested?" says Weevil, suddenly a car runs over him and two of Pegasus's guards come out of the car and starting hitting Weevil with duel disks and the only things you can hear are weevil saying "there goes my arm" and "oww"

"Hey remember Christmas last year?" says yugi changing the subject

"Yeah it was cool" says Joey

2:00pm Monday (flashback) 2412/05

"Err what are you guys doing?" asks Joey

"We are hanging are duel monsters decks on the fireplace so that Santa can customise them" says yugi like it was so obvious

"Riiight"

Suddenly there are muffled cries for help coming from the chimney

"Seto is that you?" cries Marik

"OHMYGODIAMINTHEFIRE!" shuts seto as he falls down the chimney

"Well that is what you get for sitting in a CHIMNEY sheesh" shouts yugi

Back in the store

"Should we go now coz?

We need to stop ripping off decline of gaming

I am very tired"

Says Marik look at the writer

"Ok, ok CUT!" I exclaim and that is the end

_**No really it is**_

_**Really**_

_**Really**_

_**No more**_

_**Ok maybe a bit more… PLANE SCENE**_

**_( Me and HF are good friends you know)_**

3:45 Pm

Airport

"Wow it was nice for your gramps to give us free tickets to e3 even though we hate computer games" says Joey

"Yeah" says Yugi

(45 secs later)

" Yuuugii, Joey wont keep still" whines Marik

"Ok" yugi presses a service button so that a waitress comes

"Yes sir?" ask the waitress

"Err yeah can you get my friend a pack of crayons or something" says yugi pointing at Joey

"Certainly sir" as she walks over to Joey and gives him a pack of crayons

"Yaaah! A green one" says Joey excitingly

" I wonder what the in-flight movie is" says Marik pressing a button on a remote.

Suddenly a TV comes down

The announcer exclaims, " It is the smash hit comedy sequel you have all been waiting for

My

Big

Fat

Greek

Dark Magician"

"Oh god no EJECT EJECT!" shouts Joey frantically hitting the armrest

"Err Joey there is no Eject button on the plane" explains Marik

"I will show you" shouts Joey as he jumps out the window

"Ohhhhh wont he be hurt?" asks yugi

"No we haven't even taken off yet" explains Marik

As we see Joey sprawled across the runway.

THE END!


End file.
